


One Fallen Man On His Knees

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://rumpel-belle.livejournal.com/171995.html">this letter</a>, which is part of a OUAT Facebook game called "Untold Stories" and the events of episode 2x02: "We Are Both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fallen Man On His Knees

Slowly and carefully, with a scowl on her face, Belle dialed the number again. Once more the only response she got was a shrill note, repeated over and over until finally a woman's voice, strange and unnatural, informed her that she'd reached the voice mail box of the number she'd just dialed. Confused, Belle replaced the receiver on its cradle again. He hadn't prepared her for this eventuality. He'd been pretty insistent that when she called, he would answer, and she had no idea how to leave the message the strange woman asked for.

She'd found his note upon waking, and despite the awkwardness and tension that had been the hallmark of the previous day, she'd had to smile. He may think himself a monster. He may even behave like a monster at times. But a monster didn't take the time to prepare breakfast for a house guest. A monster didn't ask for forgiveness or allow for the fact that person he wanted to talk to was sleeping peacefully. Rumplestiltskin may not be an entirely _good_ man, but he wasn't completely bad, either, and despite her protests and her threat to leave, Belle knew that there was almost nothing in the world that could make her stop loving the infuriating man.

Unsure if she was even using the- she checked the letter again- _telephone_ correctly, Belle tried again. Again the dial tone. Again the woman with the metallic voice. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't very like Rumplestiltskin to renege on anything, and after saying he'd be upset if she didn't call, it didn't make any sense at all for him to ignore her when she was doing exactly as she'd asked. She supposed she needn't really worry. He'd promised to be here for lunch, and it was still morning. Perhaps his business had been more complicated than he'd anticipated. Maybe whatever deal he was working on (she had no doubt that it _was_ some kind of deal) had turned out to be more intricate and detailed than he'd imagined.

But none of that rang true in her mind. True, she'd only known _this_ Rumplestiltskin, this Mr. Gold for a short while. Less than a day, really. But his heart was the same, and- for good or ill- his mind definitely was the same shrewd, calculating thing it had been in their homeland. Rumplestiltskin was a man whose actions were always full of intent, and he was always a man of his word. He'd told her to call him, and he wouldn't have done that unless he'd honestly meant to speak to her. The silence on the other end of the phone was making her anxious and worried. There was something wrong with Rumplestiltskin. She could practically feel it.

She heard the front door creak open, breaking her out of her ruminations, and she very nearly bounded down the stairs. But when she reached the bottom her heart stopped, and she felt tears immediately spring to her eyes.

She had seen a lot of things in her life- especially in her life with Rumplestiltskin- but never, ever would she have believed she'd ever see the sight in front of her. Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway, frozen, blank...

Broken.

He was completely still, looking stunned and shocked, and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

"Rumplestiltskin?" she asked, moving toward him with open arms. Her heart shattered as he fell into them, wrapping his arms so tightly around her waist she could barely breathe and burying his head against her neck. One of her hands immediately flew into his soft hair and held his head against her as she felt him begin to sob. 

"My boy-" he choked out through silent sobs, unable to continue. Belle only held him tighter, kissing his head.


End file.
